


Wrap Me Up In You

by im2old4thisotp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Stydia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Stydia, stydia smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im2old4thisotp/pseuds/im2old4thisotp
Summary: Stiles and Lydia return to Beacon Hills High, and things get a little heated when Stiles makes a remarkable discovery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little vignette is part of a much grander story I have been working on since I finished writing "It Lights Up the Sky", but I have been so incredibly busy that I haven't had a moment to write. I have had several requests for new stuff, so I decided to release this as is, and just ask for your forgiveness when it gets added into the grander fic sometime in the future. It may change a bit, but here's what it looks like at this point in time.

Stiles was bored. So so bored. He picked his fingernails and shuffled from foot to foot, waiting for Lydia to finish talking with her old math teacher. Stiles was proud of her, of course--youngest recipient of the Beacon Hills Alumni of the Year award was pretty great. I’m sure the plaque they gave her would take a place of honor right next to the Fields Medal she won 6 months ago. But the way the teacher was droning on and on was making Stiles’ ears buzz and eyes glaze over--exactly the feeling he had the last time he was in a math class here.

When Lydia talked math, Stiles felt his pulse race and his jeans get tighter. Lydia made math positively fuckable. But this guy? _Jesus_ . Thank God he was done with math classes forever. At least Stiles got to look at Lydia in that short skirt. He had admired it all day as she swung her hips through the hallways of Beacon High again, easily gaining looks of envy from the girls lining the lockers-- _some things don’t change_ , he thought, smiling to himself. _She could still own this school right now if she wanted to_ . He looked again at the program from the awards ceremony, admiring Lydia’s name on the front of it. She had really done it. Of course she did. She was Lydia-fucking-Martin.

“And this is my fiance’, Stiles Stilinski. You may remember him, he sat behind me in class.” Lydia turned her attention toward him, and he shook himself straight, fumbling to shake the teacher’s hand, and in the process, dropped the program.

“Pleasure to see you again, Mr. Stilinski,” Mr. Flanery weakly shook his hand, Stiles noticing his eyes still fixed on Lydia.

“Yeah, you too…” his words faded as he noticed the teacher actually turning his back towards him to give Lydia his full attention. He kneeled down to pick up the program. “....you _pervert_ ,” he muttered under his breath. He looked to his right where Lydia’s bare legs were a mere foot away. His eyes trailed upwards and when his eyes reached her skirt, his jaw dropped. He sputtered and coughed abruptly and then stood upright, gently taking Lydia by the elbow.

“Umm, excuse me, Mr. Flanery, but, um, Lydia has some urgent business to attend to.” He and Lydia veered away, leaving the confused and frustrated Mr. Flanery in their wake.

When they rounded the corner, Lydia pulled back and stopped. “What in the world was that about?”

Stiles’ voice was low and insistent. “First of all, that guy is disgusting. I don’t like him.”

Lydia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, “You don’t like any of my professors, Stiles.”

Stiles’ voice rose, “Because they all want to get into your skirt. They’re not even subtle about it!”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Stiles, they just like me because I’m smart.”

“Smart and fucking gorgeous. Lethal combination to perverted lonely math professors.” His voice raised at the end, willing it to reach Mr. Flanery’s ears.

Lydia swatted at his arm and hissed. “Will you shut up? There are kids here!”

“Oh, fuck ‘em. I can handle the boys here pathetically eye-fucking you all day, but that old guy was a creep and it was weirding me out.”

Lydia crossed her arms. “Is that all?”

“No, one more _tiny_ thing,” Stiles continued on, his voice dropping again. “Where the _fuck_ are your underwear?”

Lydia smiled knowingly at him. She looked up at him through her lashes and bit her bottom lip. She stretched up on her toes to whisper into his ear, “I didn’t wear any.”

His eyes blinked wildly, and his mind went completely blank for a split second. Then, “ _Jesus Christ,_ Lydia.” He leapt into action. He grabbed Lydia’s hand, and pulled so fast she nearly left her high heels behind. The sound from their feet against the tile reverberated in the empty hallway, the sounds of school muffled behind closed doors.

“Stiles, wait--slow down!” Lydia was pulling back on his arm, dragging her feet to try to get him to slow down, but giggling at the same time.

“We don’t have a lot of time--the bell will ring in about 10 minutes, and these hallways will be filled with people.”

Lydia half-ran to keep up with Stiles’ long, purposeful strides. “You know, you weren’t nearly this focused when we were actually students here.”

“Eh, time changes a man. I am much more focused now. This is me, focused.” They rounded the corner and he pushed open the door to the boys’ locker room. “Ten years, you know. I’m a certifiable grown-up now.”

“Certifiable is right,” she grinned at him as he whirled back to face her. He was looking at her with fire in his gaze, warming her up from deep inside.

He firmly grabbed her waist and pulled her close, his lips smashing into hers, slanting over hers again and again as he backed her up against a locker. He felt Lydia’s breath hitch in her throat when she felt his hardness pressed against her hips. He tore his lips away from hers, trailing kisses across her cheek to her ear and taking it in his teeth. His voice was muffled against her neck. “I’ve dreamed about getting you in here like this for thirteen years, and it took you _all day_ to tell me you weren’t wearing anything under this fucking skirt?” He pressed his lips against her neck, nipping and sucking on her, building the heat between them. He felt her hands gripping his forearms, her breaths loud as he focused his attention on her collarbone. Stiles slid one hand under her blouse and rubbed her nipples over her bra, the other hand trailing down to grip her ass, his long fingers trailing just past the hem of her skirt to lay on her bare skin underneath. Her hips cuddled him instinctively, her skirt riding up against his jeans, and she moaned when she rubbed against the zipper, loving the feel of the friction.

Lydia was breathless. “This is the first place we kissed,” She pulled Stiles’ dress shirt out of his waistband, her hands sliding up underneath and splaying out across his back. “And the second.”

“You saved my life in here,” he replied, his fingers moving under the lace of her bra, rolling her nipples between her fingers as she arched into him.

“Twice.” Lydia angled her neck, giving Stiles better access, her hands sliding around his waistband and unbuckling his belt.

Stiles pulled back to look at her, his fingers still working her nipples, making her pant and her hands fumble at his waist. “You fell in love with me in this locker room. And I’m bringing you back here now to fuck you in it. Poetic, isn’t it?”

“Shh...we don’t have time, remember? Just shut up and touch me, you idiot.”

Lydia’s hands pulled on the waistband of his boxer briefs, one hand diving inside and wrapping itself around him, the hardness filling her hand. Stiles couldn’t hold back the strangled noise that escaped his lips, his hand moving further past her ass towards her heat.

“ _Yesssss,_ Stiles,” Lydia moaned as his fingers touched her, moving between her folds and pressing against her clit. “I’ve been wet all day, thinking about you.” Her words elicited a moan from him, and she caught it with her mouth, pressing her tongue inside. She pushed his pants and boxer-briefs down and lifted one of her legs to hook over his hip, feeling him pressed against her. She looked in his eyes, “I need you inside me _now_.” He reached down and lifted her, his hands under her thighs, pressing her back tighter against the locker. She guided him inside and then wrapped her arms around his neck, anchoring herself. She sunk down and he pushed forward to fill her, moaning against her neck as his head dropped to her shoulder.

Stiles rocked up into her over and over and she met every thrust, gripping his shoulders and pulling on his hair. Their breaths and moans were lost amidst the sound of the locker doors rattling on their hinges, and she bit her lip and tried to contain her shout as she came around him, his deep moan as he came suddenly drowned out by the jarring bell.

A moment later the door burst open, the voices of teenaged boys interrupting the silence of the room. Stiles looked, wide-eyed at Lydia, who quickly pushed off of him and down to the floor, adjusting her skirt as he struggled to pull up his pants and button them before the voices found them.

“And so you see, Lydia, this is where my old locker used to be!” Stiles’ voice carried, his nervous energy making him louder than he intended to be.

“Stilinski! Martin!” Coach’s voice thundered out across the room. “What in the hell is going on in here?”

  
Stiles was still struggling with his belt buckle as he looked up to see Coach standing 5 feet away, with an army of boys behind him. “Coach! You’re looking remarkably well--”

“Shut it, Stilinski. I can see that your deeply flawed nature has not improved since graduating, since you are willing to get caught tangling with your girlfriend--”

“--fiance’, Coach. She’s my fiance’.” Stiles interrupted.

“--Whatever. She’s smeared her red lipstick all over your face, Stilinski. You’re an embarrassment. Get out of here now, before I make you run laps just for the hell of it.”

“Don’t worry, Coach. We won’t ever _come_ in here again.” Stiles winked at him, and he and Lydia burst into laughter as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the locker room, giving high fives to a couple of the cheering players as they passed.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to Sydney, @loveroflight24, for reading this and encouraging me. Love you to the moon and back, baby.
> 
> Leave me some love, will ya? It will help power me through to getting the bigger story finished (and I promise, it will be worth it).


End file.
